Music
by MyRealNameIsHRH
Summary: its singing day, and Ginny is one of the students who performs! What will she sing and who will she sing too?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Authors Note:** Okay, readers I royally stuffed up. I first loaded this story and acidentally stuffed up the rating, I got an e-mail form fanfic telling me that they removed my story. So then I had to reload and fix up everything to do with the story. So I'm sorry everybody it was all my fault!

**

* * *

**

**Music**

**starlitestarbritelilsis**

* * *

It was a free period and there was to be a big concert in the Great Hall. Ginny had put her name down and she had decided to perform two songs. She was a little nervous but she knew in her heart what she was doing or was going to do was the right thing.

"Ginny Weasly" called Professor Dumbledore.

Ginny slowly walked up to the front of the hall she had practised many times. She had never let anyone hear her sing before and now it was time.

"I have dedicated this song to Harry Potter" Ginny managed to say.

She took a deep breath.

"Actually I was wondering professor if I could Harry come up here and stand with me?" Ginny asked.

"Why of course Miss Weasly." Professor Dumbledore replied with a smile.

Harry walked up and gave the audience a quick wave and smile before he took Ginny's hands.

"This song is written by a muggle singer called Jojo:"

The music started to play.

"I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say

_Chorus_  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

_Chorus_

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out

_Chorus x2_

Get out (leave)  
You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh  
Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh"

Everyone in the hall went quiet; it was not just because Ginny had sung so well it was because Ginny had just publicly broken up with Harry, the Harry Potter.

"Ginny, I…I"

"Save it Harry, I'm sick of you and you cheating on me. With Hermione too!"

"It was just once"

"WHAT? SO THAT MAGICAL EVENING WE SPENT TOGETHER LAST NIGHT MEANT NOTHING TO YOU? Screamed Hermione from the Gryffindor table.

"See what I mean Harry, you were supposedly with Seamus last night, you told me that you had to go over the tactics for tomorrow nights Quidditch game!"

"I…I…I"

"Look Harry I suggest that you pop a pin in that balloon sized head of yours and come back to the real world. HARRY JAMES POTTER I NEVER WANT YOU NEAR ME AGIN!" Ginny screamed the last bit.

Everyone in the hall was sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for something else to happen to the couple that everyone had thought was perfect. No one had suspected Harry of being able to cheat on any one and especially Ginny. Harry was lucky enough to have the consent of her older brother Ron, and then everyone turned to look at Ron, his face was rapidly growing redder and redder.

Ginny turned back to Harry. She looked him in the eye and said:

"It's over." She then slapped him hard across the face. Harry looked at her in disbelief before realising he was in pain. There was an extremely red hand shape on his face.

"And now my adoring fans, I will sing my second song. It is called Naked and it is dedicated to… Draco Malfoy!"

Every one looked shocked, as did Draco. Only he and Blaise knew of his fascination with the youngest Weasly. And they were both eager to hear what she had to say to him.

"Okay are you ready?

**Avril Lavigne - Naked **

I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you  
and I can't hide  
you're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
you're gonna see right through,

I'm so naked around you,  
and I can't hide,  
you're gonna see right through, baby "

Draco looked up into Ginny's eyes and stood up.

"Professor may I now have my turn?" questioned Draco

"Why of course Mr Malfoy, I think that would be wonderful," exclaimed Professor Dumbledore.

Draco walked up to the front of the hall. All eyes on him!

"Thankyou Ginny, but may I now steal your position?" asked Draco softly.

"Yes of course" replied Ginny. Slowly she stepped away and made her way back to her seat.

Music began to play; Draco stepped up and began to sing.

"What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there

What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word

It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word

What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word"

Everyone applauded him. Ginny walked back up onto stage and they took hands and bowed…together. They looked into each other's eyes and saw love, true love. Draco took Ginny's other hand.

"I love you Ginervra Weasly!"

Draco leant his head in further and lightly kissed her on the lips. Ginny then leaned into the kiss. Draco deepened the kiss.

Everyone in the hall watched the romance. They looked into their own partner's eyes and were swept away. Magically all the tables and chairs disappeared. Soft gentle music began to play and people began to slow dance. The room was the most amazing sight. With Ginny and Draco leading it all.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Okay, I believe that I didn't say who sung that song. It was Elton John and his song called 'Sorry seems to be the hardest word'. Okay and once again I apologise to everyone that I stuffed up with my mistake.

RR!

starlitestarbritelilsis


End file.
